A Beary Special Present
by Rachellelie
Summary: It's Christmas and its time to celebrate! Usagi-san is trying to find out what the best present in the world would be to give Misaki! What kind of special gift would make him the happiest? Meanwhile Misaki is struggling in his battle against the teddy bear army that continues to grow. What would Usagi-san like that's NOT a teddy bear for once!


_December_

It was a few days before Christmas and the sidewalk was covered in snow. Misaki was window shopping, on his way home. His brother and family were supposed to be coming over to celebrate. Misaki already had items prepared for his brothers family, and even had special toys, which were wrapped neatly and lay at the bottom of the Christmas tree back home for his nephew to open once Misaki got back.

_But what to get Usagi-san?_ Misaki thought to himself, as he passed by more windows. _A book? But he writes books for a living, and he already has read so many! And I don't really want more bears in the house…_

Misaki let out a sigh as he continued past the bookstore display and continued forward on his way home, trudging through the snow.

_Meanwhile..._

Back at the Usami house Takahiro and his family had already arrived. They would be spending the holiday with Minami's family, so they set aside this time for Misaki to spend with them. As they waited for Misaki, Minami played with Mahiro. The child was eyeing the giant teddy bear that sat on the couch in front him. Suzuki-san was sporting a red and green plaid bow and also donned a bright red Santa hat.

"Misaki should be home soon," Usagi-san said, "If its alright with you I think he wanted Mahiro to help him in the kitchen when he gets here."

"Of course," Minami replied, "his cooking is always is good,"

"Haha, he's enjoyed it ever since he was a little kid," Takahiro mentioned, "I didn't like him using the oven or stove in the kitchen in case it caught it fire though. I remember one year he asked for something he could cook in that wasn't as dangerous as the real oven...it was-what was that toy called? Oh, I remember now, he wanted one of those Easy Bake Ovens!"

"Aww, how cute! That must have been fun to use!"

"Ah, _well,_ that year I couldn't exactly afford to get it for him, I'm afraid."

"Oh, poor dear."

"I remember the first time he attempted to learn how to cook. The kitchen was a disaster, and he was a mess! I think that was the first time I ever yelled at him, for causing me trouble in the kitchen. In the end it all worked out though and after that, he would always cook dinner for the two of us. It took a lot of practice before it actually got any good."

"I'm home!" Misaki exclaimed as the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed into the living room. "Ah, Nii-san, you're here! Sorry I'm late."

"Welcome home," three voices all said at once.

"We were just talking about letting Mahiro help you cook," Usagi-san added.

"Ah, sure! We can make some delicious Christmas cookies right, Mahiro?" Misaki asked as he walked over to the little kid who, in response nodded and followed Misaki into the kitchen.

A while later cookies in the shapes of teddy bears with Santa hats were being passed around. Mahiro was playing with his shiny new toys that his uncle Misaki had given him for Christmas. A pile of decorative wrapping paper littered the floor. Finally, once there were only a couple cookies left the family trio left the Usami house.

Misaki started to clean the mess in the kitchen while Usagi-san sat on the couch reading the newspaper. Outside darkness had fallen, and the decorations illuminated the room in an eerie glow. As Misaki was cleaning, Usagi-san folded the newspaper and put it down on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up and went behind Misaki, wrapping his arms around his waist. "W-what?" Misaki asked, astonished and a bit embarrassed by this clinginess.

"I'm filling up on Misaki." Usagi-san stated, kissing Misaki on his cheek.

"Usagi-san, stop! I-I'm busy here, let go of me."

"Fine, fine." Usagi-san said, letting go. "I'll be up in my office, let me know when dinners ready." After ruffling Misaki's hair, he headed upstairs.

Sighing, Misaki began to start dinner. _I still do know what to get him...though I'm sure if I asked the answer would still be, 'You.' _The image of Usagi-san saying the one word and pointing at Misaki popped up into his mind.

Misaki hung his head in gloom at the thought. _That doesn't help at all! I know he likes bears but if I'm afraid if he gets anymore that bear avalanche with come down and crush me to death! He likes books but, what book would he want? Bears, books...he already has these things! Aargh, what do you get the person that has everything?! Why doesn't he like more things? What to do, what to do..._The rest of the night Misaki racked his brain for ideas and continuously muttered words to himself while pacing around the house.

_The next day_

As Misaki was walking home one particular store caught his attention. The window display was advertising cosplay outfits from maids to school girls to magical girls.

Without warning, the idea of him in a maid uniform saying, "_Welcome home, Master_," appeared in his imagination. "No no no no," he muttered while continuously shaking his head and trying to wave the thought away. "No way can I do something like that!"

The blue school uniform and yellow headband displayed on the mannequin was quickly shot down as Misaki imagined himself dancing in it and, ultimately tripping all over himself and falling down due to his horrendous coordination. (The same went for the black bunny suit.)

Turning his head towards the magical girl outfit, he pictured himself in the bright colors. "_Agent of Love and Courage...In the name of-I will punish you!_" Misaki shook his head furiously, "Why do I even know what she says?!" _This isn't working, I need to get away from this store before I think of any more embarrassing scenarios! And before I actually do something I'll regret!_

However, as he continued on his way the second window display of the same store popped out with its various onesie outfits. Three soft outfits resembling animals dressed the mannequins. They consisted of a duck, a panda and…

_Christmas Day_

The day began like any other, with Usagi-san waking up first, next to a sleeping Misaki. Since it was a holiday, Usagi-san decided to let Misaki sleep for a while longer. A while later he walked up with two cups of coffee in each hand, sat down on the bed next to him and, putting the cups down, shook Misaki awake.

Groggily, Misaki slowly woke up and took a sip of the coffee from the cup Usagi-san handed to him. Once the caffeine had kicked in, Misaki started to make the both of them breakfast, and afterwards the two headed into the living area.

"I have a very special present for you," Usagi-san smiled, setting a big rectangle shaped package. The wrapping paper was decorated with dancing teddy bears in santa hats. The package was placed in front of Misaki.

Misaki stared at the big present in front of him, guilt was starting to eat at him, was what he planned to give to Usagi-san really good enough? Slowly he started to rip away at the wrapping, "Thank you, Usagi-san, really though you didn't have to-" Bubbly, bright pink letters appeared underneath the wrapping paper. The letters read 'Easy Bake Oven.'

The picture on the box depicted a rectangular pink and white plastic toy that resembled a microwave. Next to the toy were more pictures of accessories such as packets of cake mix and pink utensils.

"It's...It's an Easy Bake Oven, I can't believe it. I've always wanted one…" Misaki looked up from the gift, at Usagi-san, "How did you know?"

"Takahiro mentioned it. And how you wanted one when you were a kid. I mean, I know you can use a real oven now but, this way is still fun too, right?"

Misaki looked up at Usagi-san and gave a smile that looked forced, from holding back tears no doubt. He was truly touched.

"I-I have something for you too…" Misaki said, shyly looking down, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Usagi-san raised his eyebrows, giving a questioning look, "Misaki? Are you alright?"

Straightening, "I'm fine. Just-come with me." Misaki took Usagi-san by the hand and led him upstairs, outside the bedroom door.

"But-don't you want to-use it and bake some desserts or-"

"It's fine! Right now, it's your turn!" Misaki replied stubbornly, though Usagi-san could see the redness of his ears as he was being pulled along.

"Now wait here until I'm ready for you." Misaki ordered, placing Usagi-san outside the door and holding up his hands in a 'stop' motion, before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, a muffled "OK, I'm ready!" could be heard coming through the other side of the door. Slowly, Usagi-san opened the bedroom door to go inside.

On the bed in front of him sat Misaki at the edge, dressed in a teddy bear jumpsuit, his face flushed crimson red. "S-Surprise! Merry Christmas!"

"Pfft," Usagi-san covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile as he tried to contain his laughter.

"S-stop laughing! I knew if I asked you, you'd just say you wanted me so-here! _I'm_ your Christmas present now."

Usagi-san uncovered his mouth and smiled brightly, "Thank you, Misaki. Really."

Misaki looked away, embarrassed, "Th-the bear one seemed the least...embarrassing to do, and I figured you might prefer it over...well, the other girly outfits."

"Girly outfits?" Usagi-san gave a questioning look.

"Like-like the maid or...or the magical girls..."

"Haha, that sure sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity-to see you dressed in something like that. I don't think I'd mind it all." Usagi-san laughed at the thought.

He walked towards the edge of the bed and ruffled Misaki's hair, "But, really Misaki, you're the best present I've ever gotten." He laughed. He wrapped his arms around Misaki, hugging him in his soft bear outfit and the two of the fell backwards onto the bed.

"Usagi-san, wait! Wait a minute, what are you doing?!"

Usagi-san kissed Misaki on the cheek then looked at him and said, "I'm enjoying my present. My very _adorable _present I might add."

"D-don't call me adorable!" Misaki stammered.

"But you are." Usagi-san continued to kiss him. There was a click and the lights in the room faded to darkness...

_Later that evening_

Misaki was attempting to teach Usagi-san baking with his shiny pink new kitchen appliance.

"This really is much more fun than using the real oven." Usagi-san stated, as the two placed an item into the miniature oven that stood on the countertop.

"I know, right? Who knew backing mini desserts could be so much better than baking...big desserts!"

"Sorry it's so..._pink._ They didn't exactly have a boyish one…"

"It's alright, I don't mind. I think it's perfect. Now when Kaoruko comes over and wants to bake a cake again, we can use this!" Misaki laughed and Usagi-san smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed the top of Misaki's head, "Merry Christmas, Misaki." He said in a low voice.

Misaki blushed and brushed the hand away, "M-merry Christmas, Usagi-san."

"Now about these magical girl outfits…"

Misaki froze, regret quickly consumed him. _Damn it!_ "Nevermind about those! Forget I said anything, really!"

"But Misaki, what kind of magical girl outfit did they have? Did they have pink, green, blue white? One that contained the _power of the moon_, perhaps?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I said no such thing about any of that! It never happened, really!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"In that case, you won't mind if I put these outfits in my stories, right? Since it never happened, of course."

"Erm...eh?! Wait a minute! The one with the fictitious me? Don't put me in a uniform at all, fictitious or real!"

"Too late, I already informed Aikawa, and she loved the idea. Thanks Misaki." Usagi-san laughed.

"What about you?! You can be the magical girl of that one series, you can be the main one-you already share the name! Wait-Usagi-san!" Misaki continued to yell about this new magical girl problem he would have to deal with. At least he was safe from the increasing number of teddy bears, however...for now.

The two carried out the rest of the evening baking desserts and contemplating cosplays in each other's company.

_The End._


End file.
